


Autumn

by jibootyjimin



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Jackson Wang, Come Eating, Comeplay, Finger Sucking, M/M, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, i have a hand kink for bambam okay?, tiny sprinkle of fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jibootyjimin/pseuds/jibootyjimin
Summary: BamBam likes having fun even after they've both came, his hands can never stay still, it's so hard keeping his hands to himself; Jackson isn't exactly complaining.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first time i post something thats not jackbum, so i really hope i didnt fuck this up. i hope y'all like it.
> 
> let me know if you guys want more jackbam or jackson with maknae line, (p.s. im a bottom jackson writer so just keep that in mind pls)

BamBam for some reason has always liked to just just kiss and knead Jackson's ass after having fucked him, hands trailing and massaging his skin and muscles as Jackson lies down on his front, breathing heavy and still shuddering in the after effects of his orgasm. He listens absentmindedly as BamBam just mutters softly to him. BamBam takes his time, never in a rush, hands careful and strong where he grips. Then he looks back down to where he's spread Jackson's cheeks apart, eyes drinking in the sight of his come slowly dripping out of Jackson. 

After a moment, he moves one of his hands to where hes looking, fingers scooping up the come and pushing it back in, Jackson's soft moan of protest being ignored as BamBam thrusts his fingers slowly, with no ulterior motive in mind other than to push his come back into him. When he takes his fingers out they're coated in come and he just teases them around Jackson's rim, getting it messier than it already was.

Then he gets the brilliant idea of putting his mouth on him, so he does, bends down and just kisses over Jackson's hole without thinking about it twice, tongue darting out to lick up some of the come that had begun to drip back out again. And Jackson makes the prettiest noise, a groan and a low whine as he presses back against the younger man's mouth. BamBam then licks into him, tongue pushing inside him and swirling as best as he can as Jackson clenches around it and grinds back.

He pushes one finger into him alongside his tongue, makes a filthy slurping sound as he gathers some of his own come into his mouth and swallows, moaning low and content as Jackson shivers at the sound. He pushes a second finger into him then, after having taken his mouth away. The squelching of his fingers thrusting into Jackson sounds so dirty, his mouth going dry as he takes his fingers back out, slick and shiny with his come and spit. His cock gives a tentative twich, still not able to get fully hard from having just came not even 10 minutes ago.

Jackson hasn't said anything yet, making only small noises as BamBam finger fucks him and toys with his messy asshole. He turns his head to look back at the younger, flutters his eyes in drowsiness and watches BamBam's face as he scoops come into his fingers and feels him press them back into him.

"I want it." His voice sounds rough from how loud he'd been moaning, throat itching for something to drink as he parts his lips and licks at the bottom one to get it wet.

"What? My come?" Jackson hums with a soft noise of agreement and pokes his tongue out again.

BamBam nods silently, eyes fixated on his parted lips and half lidded eyes as he pulls his fingers back out, he inches forward until he can easily bring his fingers to Jackson's mouth, circles the tips of them around the older man's lips intil he finally presses them in fully, nodding in permission for him to close his mouth around them.

Jackson is completely filthy about it, he's moaning and sucking so enthusiastically, eyes closing as he bobs his head on them and licks them clean, he furrows his brows in concentration and opens his lips when BamBam takes them back out, theyre not gone long, the younger gathers the come that had dribbled out again and brings them up to Jackson's mouth again, parts his own lips as Jackson moans at the taste, teeth grazing his knuckles as he sucks and slurps around the digits.

BamBam does it again and again and again until his fingers dont come out completely covered in his come, after that he just presses his fingers into Jackson and makes him suck on them just because. His eyes can't seem to look anywhere except Jackson's mouth around his fingers. He presses them in even further, eyes sparkling as Jackson opens his eyes to look at him. BamBam presses them down against his tongue, and then thrusts them as far as they'll go, Jackson's surprise showing in his small cough as he gags and pulls away to catch his breath.

"Tasted good," BamBam smiles with a shake of his head and wipes his fingers against Jackson's left ass cheek and then plops down on the bed beside him.

"You're dirty, completely filthy."

"You love it, shut up." And yes, BamBam does indeed love it.

"I don't, it's disgusting." His smile betrays his words and Jackson rolls his eyes.

"Shut up and lie down, i want a kiss and cuddles." BamBam does as he's told and lies down beside him, he ignores the stickinness against his side as Jackson presses against his chest and kisses him soft and thorough, teeth nipping at him and lips closing around his tongue as he sucks on it. He tastes like Jackson and come, and it's so dirty but BamBam groans anyway and grips onto Jackson's ass as he urges him to get on top of him.


End file.
